1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aromatic hydroxy compositions useful as additives for lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and normally liquid fuels. More particularly, it relates to hydroxy aromatic compositions bearing a substituent of at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms and a methylol or substituted methylol group.
2. Prior Art
Hydrocarbon-substituted phenols containing methylol or substituted methylol groups are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,938; 2,912,395; and 3,127,251 as well as British Patent Specification No. 634,960.
The reaction of alkyl phenols containing alkyl substituents of 400 to 5,000 molecular weight with formaldehyde has been reported to give bis(methylol-hydroxy-alkylbenzyl) compounds which afford detergency/dispersancy properties to oils containing them; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,465. The '465 patent also points out that many resinous phenol formaldehyde condensation products of high molecular weight and complex structure are also known. Similar salt derivatives of both mono- and di(methylol)phenols are also known; see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,527.
3. General Background
Over the past several decades, a number of additive compositions have been developed which improve the performance characteristics of lubricants and normally liquid fuels to which they are added. Still, increasingly severe operating conditions as well as raw material shortages, environmental consciousness and increasing costs has spurred the search for and development of novel additives for fuels and lubricants. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel lubricant and fuel additives. A further object is to provide novel lubricants and fuels. A still further object is to provide novel concentrates of such additives.
It is also an object of this invention to provide novel intermediates for fuel and lubricant additives.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the present specification.